No se si es amor
by Liz Arlovskaya
Summary: Una mañana Natasha se acomoda como siempre para desayunar con Alfred, pero que pasara cuando este la moleste...?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No soy Himaruya, así que Hetalia no me pertenece.

**PD:** Es mi primer FanFic asi que me gustaria que opinaran x3

**Pareja:** BelarusxAmerica

* * *

><p><strong>No se si es amor...<strong>

Alli se encontraba ella mirándo esa habitación que no le recordaba en nada a su antiguo hogar con su hermano. Se acomodo su cabello, sosteniéndolo con el cintillo que le había regalado Ivan antes de irse a vivir con Alfred, mientras se miraba en el espejo vio como se abria la puerta y entraba esa irritante persona, sonriéndole como siempre hacia, se pregunto mentalmente porque ese chico se quedaba a su lado si siempre lo ignoraba, era lo que mas la intrigaba.

-Hola natasha- saludo el americano mientras tocaba el sedoso cabello de la chica y sonreía –El héroe vino a saber porque no bajas a desayunar- Mientras terminaba su frase con su típica risa.

-Solo me arreglaba, no es que me importe- se miro inexpresivamente en el espejo, para luego dirigir su mirada al americano.

-HAHAHA!, ya sabia yo que te querías vestir muy bonita para estar conmigo! Nadie se resiste a un héroe – siguió riendo, mientras miraba a la chica.

-No seas tonto!- mientras nat le tiraba la colonia que el otro le había regalado el dia anterios, haciendo que la botella se estrellara contra el piso –no necesito nada tuyo- mientras miraba inexpresivamente al otro.

O…..Oye no lo hubieras roto era un Paris Hilton original –mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos del piso –No puedo creer que alguien desperdicie las colonias, y no entiendo porque no usas nada de lo que un héroe como yo te regala- mientras se acercaba lentamente a nat.

Deja de acercarte tanto, además no me gustan los regalos a menos que sean de mi hermano, pero creo que ya lo sabias no? – mientras empezaba a notarse un poco sonrojada de la pequeña discusión que habían empezado.

Deja de hablar de Ivan, eso me molesta y lo sabes! – mientras agarraba del brazo, pero con un poco de fuerza ya que no la quería lastimar.

Sueltame, grandísimo tonto! Y hablare todo lo que quiera de mi nii-sama –mientras ella intentaba que el otro soltara su mano, suspirando por la frustración que ya sentía.

Te dije que basta!- mientras tiraba del brazo, quedando abrazados. –sabes lo que siento y sigues torturándome con lo mismo!, no es justo hacerle esto a un héroe-

Se quedo mirándolo, era cierto que el americano le había dicho en varias ocasiones que le gustaba, pero nunca pensó que hablara muy enserio- No creo que deberías sufrir por lo que yo piense, eso no debería causarte problemas- mientras correspondía el abrazo y por primera vez en su vida le sonreía a alguien que no fuera su hermano.

El americano se sonrojo ante las palabras de la chica y aun mas al notar que le correspondía el abrazo, claro era un pequeño avance que el no iba a arruinar. –Eso quiere decir…que amas al gran héroe que esta frente a ti?- mientras la apretaba mas contra el.

Nat quedo sorprendida, mientras un sonrojo muy notable invadía sus mejillas –No se si es amor…- lo dijo mientras lo miraba con toda la seriedad posible que se le podía dar a este tipo de situación en la que se encontraba.


	2. Chapter 2

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados , ni siquiera cual de los dos fue el que lo rompió pero de lo único que si estaba segura es que si estaba sonrojada. Bajaron al comedor para desayunar y en todo el trayecto el americano nunca solto su mano, solo hasta que llegaron al comedor.

Como siempre natasha se sento en la otra punta de la mesa lejos del americano igual siempre lo hacia y miro la comida frente a ella, un sándwich y un café caliente. Miro hacia el frente donde se encontraba el americano y este como siempre comia una de sus hamburguesas, sin ella misma darse cuenta que lo observaba fijamente.

El americano se quedo helado cuando vio a natasha mirarlo fijamente, le sonrio y señalo la hamburguesa que sostenía en la mano –Quieres probar?- rio algo torpe ya que nunca pensó que natasha lo miraría de nuevo por aquella "confesion" aunque todavía no se decidiera Alfred sabia que ella lo amaba, aunque esta no lo quisiera admitir.

-Si- fue lo único que pudo decir y se levanto de su asiento, para luego ubicarse al lado de Alfred, lo que sorprendió a ambos. Miro la hamburguesa que Alfred le extendia a su boca, asi que la mordió, pensó que el sabor era algo raro, pero bueno. –No esta tan mal- se lamio la boca y se sonrojo por lo que había hecho ya que el otro la miraba.

El americano no soporto mas ver aquella peligrosa y a su vez linda bielorusa –asi que no esta tan mala?- se acerco y con una mano sostuvo la mejilla de ella y luego se acerco mas uniendo sus labios con los de natasha.

Se sorprendió ante la cercanía de Alfred y mas cuando este unió sus labios, pero no supo porque extraña razón una parte dentro de ella no quería que terminara, inconscientemente correspondió el beso anhelándolo y ahora descubriendo que amaba a aquel que se denominaba a si mismo héroe.

Cuando Alfred se despego de ella dando por finalizado aquel beso, no pudo mirar a natasha y se retiro dejando a la pequeña sola para poder pensar en lo que había hecho y en como actuaria ella con el…, como lo trataría después de aquel beso?…, aunque ella hubiera correspondido, dudo in poco y se dirigió a su habitación.


End file.
